bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 July 2016
10:43 i just want gimu to fix the goddam buff duration reduction bug 10:43 and the merman with Destiny 10:43 2*..yay.... 10:44 longer buffs 10:44 doesnt make him hit less 10:44 btw demp the names are jp names 10:44 Get used to it 10:44 ...so uh, just refer to Mildran:Finall 10:44 Mildran:Final 10:44 k 10:48 Oh hi Lin 10:48 Hello 10:48 sigh 10:48 i sure hope he/she/it doesn't come back 10:48 wat 10:50 your wife 10:51 ...... 10:51 I've had enough of that term 10:52 and that person 10:52 sigh ikr 10:52 Like for real 10:52 you come back from a block 10:52 and you start witch hunting 10:52 and then blame the block on everybody 10:52 i swear 10:52 smh 10:52 2 weeks block right? 10:53 the block rn i mean 10:53 mhm 10:54 Try and avoid relogging Apollo 10:54 lin, ya tried KM yet? 10:54 7 day vegan challenge baby Solves all your problems 10:54 I'm not even at the final stage yet lol 10:54 and I know it's bugged 10:54 So lina 10:55 ah, I see 10:55 ? 10:55 would you wait for the bug to get fixed? 10:55 or do it with 1 turn mit? 10:55 wait for bug fix 10:55 but knowing gimu 10:55 I might yolo it 10:55 its not gonna happen anytime soon 10:55 lina 10:55 with Juno 10:55 it's plausible on 1 turn miti 10:55 true 10:55 if your miti doesn't get eternal lost'd 10:55 that's the problem 10:55 RNG hates me 10:55 paca you're not even in the second phase yet shush 10:55 Hmmm solo Ark 10:56 btw light 10:56 I don't even remember if I'm supposed to die lol 10:56 at the part at 20% dArk 10:56 you go and die 10:56 Bai Ark 10:56 did you experience ark idling twice then using Force of Brave instead of Justice 10:56 I hate how you can't ATK down him 10:56 and how much his normal attacks hurt 10:56 "Ngh... So this is the true strength of the Six Heroes combined..." 10:56 Actually no 10:56 I only experienced the missing image bug 10:57 wait for their OEs (y) 10:57 lol 10:57 ... 10:57 restart the game 10:59 Jeez 10:59 i actually forgot that part 11:00 Because 11:00 I got a UBB and Justice at 10% at the same time 11:00 no wait 11:00 UBB and Justice afterwards 11:00 oh 11:00 i was quite surprised on my jp run 11:01 bc he was casting for justice, so i prepared krantz ubb 11:01 Wait... 11:01 So it is 20%, not 25%? 11:01 then next turn he idled and casted force of brave 11:01 idk, possibly 25% 11:01 In the run where I almost beat him 11:01 I think he skipped one of the thresholds 11:04 my mailbox is overflowing 11:04 18 crystals Orz 11:05 Hi Mari .o/ 11:05 nyan 11:06 Hi Linda :3 11:06 no chain mission today? 11:06 .-. 11:06 can I pm you for a few questions? 11:06 Or I should say... 11:06 WELCOME BACK 11:06 And I responded to your Line msg 11:06 do you prefer to talk here or there? 11:06 I don't mind whichever works c: 11:07 okiee :> 11:08 Mildran:Bonus 11:09 nyan 11:09 ? 11:09 can u add this to mildran bonus page 11:10 under radiant blink 11:10 ? 11:10 i literally just edited that page. it's okay now 11:10 rly? 11:10 11:10 radiant blink can't kill you anyways 11:11 Yea Radiant Blink doesn't kill you 11:11 It's the AoE and normal attacks that kill you 11:11 /salt/salt/salt 11:12 wait... 11:12 react soul is the aoe. 11:12 Radiant Blink follows a 3 use cycle 11:12 1st is lowest HP 11:12 2nd is highest DEF 11:12 3rd is highest ATK 11:12 Really? 11:12 repeat until battle end 11:12 My life has been a lie 11:12 jp didn't have highest atk... or my highest atk was also krantz 11:13 anyway, i'm sure of the lowest hp, highest def 11:13 but highest atk i can't vouch yet, unless proof 11:13 Ima still guard all 11:13 well 11:13 Info is a bit fuzzy atm 11:13 don't blame me when it hits those 3 units 11:13 ima edit it in anyway 11:13 don't 11:14 you're not even in dArk yet 11:14 ok 11:14 I'll hold off 11:14 if its still not there when I finally get around to it 11:14 Ima test it 11:14 ....I hate this battle sometimes 11:14 but rej 11:14 tfw 11:14 EVERY ST ATTACK HE DID WAS ON HAILE 11:14 mind doing some testing? :) 11:14 Ugh Magress died 11:14 you think anima is hard af 11:15 then realize that this is harder 11:15 fine i will 11:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2xgxbytJ20 11:16 but don't edit it in yet 11:16 ok 11:16 i wont 11:16 lol 11:17 Might want to add that he'll repeat OD 11:17 idk how many turns 11:17 Y'know, its funny when Juno's 80% revive on UBB doesn't revive anyone, when there are 5 people dead.... 11:17 Annyone currently have a fully imped and maxed Lala? 11:17 he does, every 10 turns 11:17 mine is not fully imp'd atm. 11:18 Hm 11:19 {iku got targeted by Radiant Blink 2 times in a row 11:19 *Pinku 11:20 paca keep track of it 11:21 lowest hp: selena 11:21 highest def: felice 11:21 highest atk: oe ark 11:23 ack. 11:23 my felice outatk'ed ark 11:23 not my felice 11:23 omg 11:23 I actually inflicted atk down 11:24 ok 11:25 and also 11:25 nvm 11:27 Arus Karl Sirius 11:28 orz 11:28 i keep accidentally canceling the ST nuke 11:28 cancelling? 11:28 how u do dat 11:29 timing it with thresholds 11:29 oh 11:29 btw 11:29 come to think of it 11:29 how do u spark 31 times on single enemy 11:29 .-. 11:29 why did i bring kulyuk 11:29 thats just bull 11:30 it's plausible 11:30 with a spark blanket (y) 11:30 .-. 11:30 FELICE!!!! 11:30 i did it already 11:30 COME HERE 11:30 You know, i think this is a first time I can say 11:30 Nyala is pretty useful for this boss. 11:30 i'm not even gonna bother resurrecting klyuk 11:31 lol 11:31 OH he had the def buff 11:31 meh. 11:31 inb4 units die that wouldn't have with a shield. 11:31 i hab oe ark shield 11:31 oh 11:31 KARMA PASTA TIME 11:31 time to die c: 11:32 .... 11:32 ...i don't get the patterns at all 11:32 so..no one? 11:32 i feel like in jp 11:32 KM was easy to defeat. 11:32 the lowest hp highest def is gone ;; 11:33 well 11:33 this is global 11:33 gimu screws stuff up 11:33 like the buff duration glitch 11:33 Hmm 11:34 Gonna swap Arus for Zedus 11:34 So Nyala is tanking more than Juno 11:34 Need moar dmg 11:34 so much for the Nuker status 11:34 she a tank now 11:36 tfw you swipe Up and it activates Overdrive ;-; 11:36 lol 11:37 Well. at least the 25,000 HP Juno shield cant be wiped (Y) 11:42 Anyone playing FFBE here? ._. 11:44 me 11:44 so 11:45 any global players wanna do some testing on mildran bonus for me? 11:45 xD 11:46 either wat 11:47 way* 11:47 it's lowest hp/highest def 2016 07 01